dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia Alexander
Cynthia Alexander is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. She serves as the protagonist representing Twilight Crystal. She was a wanderer around the world of Drakin and was soon joined by mercenaries, hunters, soldiers, and others during her path to become the Oracle and defeat the source of the war between two feudal countries. In DCI Cynthia form a friend ship with Rain and Kasumi, her goal is gather the Warrior of Light up and band together to end this war and return home. She and Vylinn together become leaders of current Warriors of Light. Cynthia older version from Twilight Crystal 2 is also playable unlockable through Core of Amaterasu. Appearance Cynthia is a thin young girl with pale skin and blond hair tied in a ponytail with a red and black ribbon with a sliver dragon head in middle and a pendent of a Aura Crystal around her neck. Her default outfit is white top w/ red sleeveless duster, dark gray skirt, choker with a pink pendent, red detached sleeves, and piece of red cloth layered w/pink flower and other accessories. In Ex Mode her sword change to the Ultima Weapon and gains Blue Aura around herself and Aura in the wings making them appear larger. Her first alt Mysidian Dress ''' she wears red dress with half skirt and black roses on the dress, she also has a pink fingerless glove and a black skirt with the half skirt and black heels. Her second alt '''Wandering Aura will be base off her appearance a black strapless shirt with dark red flowers, a black arm warmer that cover half her arms. She wears a black skirt that goes down to half her thigh, along black and red high heel boots. She also wears a black cape with a red dragon. Her first DLC outfit Rosa turns her hair and eyes to violet with a White Mage robe. Her second DLC alt Melody is old torn white top with flowers and and light blue torn skirt, and a black collar around her neck, this outfit is base of Melody's outfit. Her Third DLC outfits Triforce Legend, which is a cosplay outfits of Princess Zelda, first is dress she commonly wears, while last two is her dresses she wore from Skyward Sword. Her Fourth DLC Outfits Esper Maiden, which is cosplay outfits of Terra Branford, first is her sleeveless red dress with her hair dye green, second is blue jacket with light blue sleeves over a white leotard, and last is black and white top and skirt that exposing her midriff with her hair tied in bun instead. Cynthia's fifth DLC alt Wedding Dress, where Cynthia wearing a shoulderless wedding dress with large skirt with red ribbon going across the skirt. File:NeA-CynthiaAlexander.png|'Mysidian Dress' Story 11th Cycle= |-| 12th Cycle= |-| 13th Cycle= Battle ---- ---- Cynthia Alexander Aura Oracle – Builds up spells to unleash powerful magic attacks. ---- Cynthia is a Aura Oracle. She can only do Brave damage by able to chain different spells together, if time right she chain two, to four spells in one chain and able to land a HP attack as well. Her HP attacks are made up of her Limits, Summons and her most powerful spells. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to Brave Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Cynthia's Ex Mode is Oracle's Will, while in EX Mode Cynthia gains the abilities Regen, Aura Glide, Ultima Weapon (Magic) and Aura Chain. Aura Glide lets her glide while slowly gaining brave while gliding, Ultima Weapon (Magic) strength her spells for how much HP she has and Aura Chain makes her chains spells more easier to use while simply pressing and then for the HP attack. Cynthia's EX Burst is Twilight Stream where the player must use the directional pad to high light one of six symbols each base one the six basic elements, fire, ice, lightning, water, earth and wind. They must remember to select the right symbol at the right time before time runs out, if the player fails Cynthia will use a Powerful Ultima, but it it prefect then she will use Twilight Stream attacking her opponent with a stream of light and darkness energy. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Theme *''Theme Song'': Cynthia's Lullaby *''Map Theme'': City of Twilight *''Dungeon Theme'': Twilight Tower *''Battle Theme'': Trials of the Oracle *''Boss Theme'': Lost Memories *''Final Boss Battle: Silver Will Rival Battle Theme *''Vs. April'': Our Tears *''Vs. Rain/Kasumi/Clair'': Flowers of Hopes *''Vs. Selena'': The Black Flower *''Vs. Vylinn'': Hour of Twilight *''Vs. 0'': Bloody Aura *''Vs. Taarin'': Dual of Half-Bloods *''Vs Pride: Bad Blood Quotes Attacks Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:Twilight Crystal characters